


The Tangled Canary

by SpoopyVirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyVirgil/pseuds/SpoopyVirgil
Summary: There's something odd in the woods but no one is allowed close enough to see it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

### The First Discovery

Prince Roman wandered through the woods, trying to find his kidnapped twin brother. Remus was sent into the woods for a chore but never returned. As Roman walked through a forest of cedar and pine trees, the air grew heavy and thick. He then heard a familiar voice in a clearing up ahead.

"Please, release me, you forest fiend! I have to return home!" the voice shouted.

"REMUS!" Roman called out. He dashed into the clearing, only to be met with an odd humanoid figure, wrapped up in a torn cloak.

"So... the captured soul here is one this soul knows?" the humanoid figure asked. It's head was tilted in a curious fashion. Roman nodded, wordlessly.

"Please, release my brother. He has someone waiting for him," Roman requested. He glanced at Remus, who was nothing short of distressed.

"Do you not have a soul waiting for you?" the figure asked. Roman solemnly shook his head. The figure sighed softly.

"If a trade for our two souls is required then so be it. I shall be the one trapped here," Roman said confidently. The figure nodded and vines wrapped around Roman's arms and legs, causing him to collapse into his knees. Roman watched Remus as he was released. Remus mouthed a thanks before running back to the direction of their home.


	2. Befriending a Forest Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Roman is going to be here for a while, he might as well get to know his captor.

Roman yawned, waking himself up. Sleeping on the forest floor was surprisingly comfortable for him. He sat up and quickly realized that the humanoid being was asleep on his lap. Roman smiled slightly at the being. He then quickly noticed the figure seemed a tiny bit scarred on its neck.

"Huh..." Roman mumbled, half asleep. He reluctantly touched the scars on its neck and caused the forest being to jump awake.

"Why did the mortal soul touch my neck...?" it asked confused. Roman explained how he saw the scar on its neck and apologized for waking it up. The being looked down and pulled up it's hood, revealing the torn clothes it wore under the cloak.

"Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" Roman asked quietly. The being sighed and explained that his name was Virgil and he was originally mortal. Roman tilted his head, wondering what happened to Virgil but he decided not to push.

"Let's get some more rest before I explain myself, alright? I'm still a bit tired," Roman said with a slight smile. Virgil nodded and Roman laid back down, closing his eyes. He felt a slight weight on his chest as he fell asleep.


End file.
